yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 100
"Recollection of Antiquity - Durbe and Hakuba, the Legendary Illusion" is the one hundredth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on April 21, 2013. Summary As Yuma and Mach's Duel continues, it becomes apparent that Mach's strategy is to deplete Yuma's Life Points by effect damage and reduce the number of cards in Yuma's hand and Deck. As the Duel continues, Astral says that in order to open the passageway and save Shark and Durbe, who he still thinks is a boy named Nasch, they must defeat Mach, which Mach confirms. Yuma then Overlays his two "Gagaga" monsters to Xyz Summon "Utopia" and ends his turn. Mach begins his turn and quickly Summons "Number 44: Sky Pegasus" using "Wyd the Unseen Druid" and "Drewes the Unseen Druid". Meanwhile, Shark and Durbe move through the passage they are in, avoiding several traps along the way. They manage to communicate with their friends and watch Yuma's Duel in progress. Yuma and their other friends explain that, if they were to attack, a passage would open allowing them to escape, but doing so might initiate a hidden strategy from Mach. Mach implies that there might be something that could help them, hidden in the passage where Shark and Durbe are. Astral has an idea and asks Shark if there is anything in their passage that might help. Shark looks around and finds some carvings on a wall. Astral says that Mach's purpose might be to reveal something of his tactics. Shark doesn't understand the carvings, but Durbe says he does, saying that it is a legend, and then translates it. Shark's suspicions of Durbe's identity as "Nasch" deepens. Another trap triggers and Rio tells Yuma to hurry up and continue the Duel. Yuma declares an attack and, just as predicted, Mach counters with the beginnings of a complicated strategy. In the passage, Shark and Durbe find another carving and Durbe translates again. Mach activates the effect of "Pegasus", which would destroy "Utopia", but says that Yuma could prevent it at the cost of his Life Points. Shark urges Yuma to allow "Utopia's" destruction, while Durbe tells Yuma to protect his friends, and protect "Utopia", for according to the legend, a Pegasus protected a hero, and the hero reciprocated. Suddenly, the floor under them crumbles. Durbe morphs back into his Barian form and uses his powers to save them both, confirming Shark's accusation. Shark recognizes Durbe and tells Yuma not to trust him because he is a Barian. In the end, Yuma decides to pay the 500 Life Point cost to prevent the destruction of "Utopia", but Mach reveals that "Sky Pegasus" has another effect: whenever Yuma would pay Life Points, he would also take damage equal to the Life Points he paid, reducing Yuma's Life Points by a further 500. Yuma and Astral continue their Duel, attacking "Sky Pegasus" with "Utopia", and Mach attempts to use his strategy again, but Astral says that with Yuma's Life Points at 200, he cannot pay the cost of the "Labyrinth", forcing Mach to pay it instead. By the effect of "Labyrinth of Decision", Yuma sends his "Hyper Quick!" from his hand to the Graveyard, activating its effect. He draws "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force", and by his "Hyper-Quick", it is treated as a Quick-Play Spell Card. He immediately Ranks-Up "Utopia" to Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" and soon wins the Duel. After the Duel, Astral asks Mach if the legend was about him. Mach confirms it by telling his story to Yuma and Astral. Mach used to be a Pegasus who served a legendary hero. Three knights tried to take over the king's throne, but were stopped by the hero, who could not bring himself to kill his former allies. Because of this, the hero and his steed were defeated and killed. The three knights later regretted their actions and buried the hero and the steed together, with the latter becoming a "Number" guardian. After finishing the legend, Mach vanishes, leaving behind his "Number" card for Yuma to take. Shark asks Durbe why he helped them all this time and Durbe says he doesn't know. Yuma then thanks Durbe for explaining the legend to them and because of that, they were able to win the Duel. Durbe denies that it was kindness and insists that they would be enemies again the next time they meet before leaving through a portal. Yuma sees a gold coin and Yuma thinks that his father must have been watching them from somewhere all this time. Outside the temple, Yuma tells his friends that he has no choice but to trust in what people say and do and Astral says that it is Yuma's choice, to protect his friends and to protect everything around him. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Mach Duel continues from the previous episode. 'Turn 2: Yuma ' "Gagaga Magician" attacks and destroys Mach's Set monster, which is "Wyd the Unseen Druid" (0/1800). As it was destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting Mach activate a Continuous Spell Card from his hand. He activates "Labyrinth of Decision", which will let him pay 600 Life Points to send one card from his opponent's hand to the Graveyard after damage calculation. Mach then activates his face-down "Unfair Treaty", which will make Yuma pay the cost for any Continuous Spell Card effects that Mach controls. "Gagaga Child" attacks Mach directly (Mach 4000 → 2700). Mach activates the effect of "Labyrinth of Decision", making Yuma pay 600 Life Points via "Unfair Treaty" (Yuma 4000 → 3400) and send the "Gogogo Golem" in his hand to the Graveyard. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. 'Turn 3: Mach ' Mach Normal Summons "Drewes the Unseen Druid" (1800/0), and uses its effect to Special Summon a "Druid" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Wyd". Mach overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 44: Sky Pegasus" (1800/1600) in Attack Position. Mach activates the effect of "Sky Pegasus", detaching an Overlay Unit to target and destroy one monster Yuma controls, but Yuma may pay 500 Life Points to negate it. Yuma does so (Yuma 3400 → 2900). The other effect of "Sky Pegasus" activates, inflicting damage to Yuma equal to the Life Points he paid (Yuma 2900 → 2400). 'Turn 4: Yuma ' "Utopia" attacks "Sky Pegasus", but Mach activates his face-down "Shield of Conspiracy", equipping it to "Sky Pegasus". Due to the effect of "Shield of Conspiracy", "Sky Pegasus" is not destroyed by battle once a turn, and Mach takes no Battle Damage from that battle. Mach activates the effect of "Labyrinth of Decision", making Yuma pay 600 Life Points via "Unfair Treaty" (Yuma 2400 → 1800) and send the "Cross Attack" in his hand to the Graveyard. The effect of "Sky Pegasus" activates, inflicting damage to Yuma equal to the Life Points he paid (Yuma 1800 → 1200). Yuma Sets a card. 'Turn 5: Mach ' Mach activates the effect of "Sky Pegasus", detaching an Overlay Unit to target and destroy "Utopia", but Yuma pays the 500 Life Points to negate the effect (Yuma 1200 → 700). The effect of "Sky Pegasus" activates, inflicting damage to Yuma equal to the Life Points he paid (Yuma 700 → 200). 'Turn 6: Yuma ' "Utopia" attacks" "Sky Pegasus", but the equipped "Shield of Conspiracy" prevents the destruction of "Sky Pegasus" by battle and reduces the Battle Damage to 0. Mach activates the effect of "Labyrinth of Decision", making Yuma pay 600 Life Points via "Unfair Treaty", but as he cannot, Mach must pay it instead (Mach 2700 → 2100) and Yuma sends the "Hyper Quick!" in his hand to the Graveyard. The effect of "Hyper Quick! activates as it was sent from the hand or field to the Graveyard, letting Yuma draw a card. If it is a Spell Card, he may activate it as if it is a Quick-Play. He draws "Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force" and activates it, Ranking Up "Utopia" and performing a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C39: Utopia Ray Victory" (2800/2500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Numeron Force", the effects of all cards on the field are negated, except for "Utopia Ray Victory". "Utopia Ray Victory" attacks "Sky Pegasus". Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia Ray Victory", detaching an Overlay Unit to add the ATK of "Sky Pegasus" to its own (2800 → 4600). "Sky Pegasus" is destroyed. (Mach 2100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes On numerous occasions, the old card backings are shown.